


genesis

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dragon Fucking, Dream Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In dreams, even the Speaker is not immune to temptation.





	genesis

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my fellow trash fkres uwu
> 
> 23/4/19 edit: on second thoughts I don't actually want this in my works page so I'm anon-ing it lmao

Helel dreams.

He dreams, as always, of the sleeping dragon.

“Master,” he calls, dropping to one knee. “Please, tell me. For what purpose did you bring me forth?”

Only silence greets him. This he is used to.

“Poor, foolish Ssspeaker.” A voice that is not his own cuts through his thoughts, and Helel rises to see an otherworldly being drifting closer. Their surroundings shift with the interruption, fading from the blaze of light that was the scenery of the world’s creation to a dim, hazy void. The being’s form grows more defined, serpents intertwining to form a writhing shape. “Not once has your sssleeping master ever answered your calls.”

Wordlessly, Helel strikes out, banishing the creature with a thought. The otherworldly being vanishes in a wisp of fog, only to be immediately replaced by another. This one is all hard angles and defined edges, with a voice like shattered glass.

“And yet you persist in calling upon him.” The being raises an appendage, and more shapes form on the edge of Helel’s vision. He easily scatters this one too.

“What, then, will you make of this?”

The shapes converge, solidifying into one far more familiar to Helel. Dread slowly settles in his stomach as Bahamut steps forward from the shadows.

“How dare you,” he murmurs to no one in particular. As usual, he reaches for his power to scatter the illusion of Bahamut, but— it doesn’t come. Bahamut, alone, remains untouched even as the beings surrounding him break apart under the pressure of Helel’s might.

“You would raise your hand against me, your master?” Bahamut’s voice echoes deeply through the void, and Helel has to fight the overwhelming urge to drop to his knees and worship this fake illusion. “Far too long have you been left to grow bold, my Speaker. I shall have to remedy that.”

Helel finds himself rooted to the spot as Bahamut strides towards him. “You’re not my master,” he manages to force out through gritted teeth.

“Poor Speaker.” A mocking laugh, from the otherworldly beings that have gathered around the two. “Even knowing that it is a fake, you still cannot defy your original programming to obey him.”

The pressure of Bahamut’s aura is overwhelming, and Helel finally succumbs, dropping to his knees with a gasp. Bahamut reaches out with one hand as he does so, sliding a claw under Helel’s chin and forcing his head upwards to look at Bahamut. A second claw traces his cheek tenderly, before pressing in harder to score a thin red line across it.

Then Bahamut releases his face, the force of his aura diminishing. “Rise,” he rumbles, and Helel can only obey.

A single swipe of Bahamut’s claws, and Helel’s clothes fall shredded onto the ground. Helel’s breathes hitches as Bahamut trails his claws lightly down Helel’s chest. His cock twitches, slowly rising to attention as Bahamut flicks at his nipples.

Bahamut laughs, a low rumbling sound that sends a shiver through Helel’s body. His form wavers for a moment, then suddenly there’s a cock extending from a slit at his crotch that definitely wasn’t there before. It curves up cruelly long, the soft pink head sharply elongated. Helel can’t take his eyes away from it.

“Service me,” Bahamut commands. Before Helel can think to resist, he’s already dropped back onto his knees, grasping Bahamut’s inhuman dick with one hand to guide it into his mouth. It’s so thick it fills his mouth entirely, and he gags involuntarily as he lowers his mouth as far onto it as he can. He thinks he can feel it hit the back of his throat with its sheer length.

Without waiting for him to adjust, Bahamut thrusts up, claws closing tightly around Helel’s hair to hold him in place as Bahamut roughly fucks his mouth. He can’t stop himself from moaning, or at least trying to, the choked sounds spilling out of his abused mouth in between thrusts. One of his hands wanders downwards, reaching his cock. It’s already rock-hard and leaking, and Helel wraps his fingers around it, pumping it in time with Bahamut’s thrusts.

He’s so tantalizingly close when Bahamut suddenly pulls out. The massive cock slides smoothly out of his sore mouth, trails of saliva dripping down his chin as he whines greedily at the sudden emptiness.

“Look at you now, Speaker. Panting like a dog in heat while your beloved master defiles your body. But you want this, don’t you?” He’d forgotten about the otherworldly beings watching. He knows he should send them scattering like he usually does, but for now all Helel can do is whimper weakly, the knowledge that there are spectators filling him with shame even as it causes his cock to twitch excitedly, fresh drops of precum dripping down its length.

Bahamut’s claws close around his midriff, easily lifting Helel up into the air. Addled with lust as he is, it takes him a moment to register that Bahamut’s holding him up with his back against the dragon’s scaled chest, his legs spread and lifted. He has just a scant moment to realize what’s about to happen, before—

Bahamut lowers him down, and his curved dick slides into Helel without any preparation.

Helel screams. Bahamut’s cock is so large it feels like it’s splitting him right in half, his entrance burning white-hot with pain. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears sliding unbidden out of the corners, as he tries and fails to articulate anything more than pained gasps as his body tries its best to adjust to the sudden penetration. Bahamut’s claws are still holding his legs up, and Helel is all too aware of how he must look, skewered on his master’s cock with his arousal on full display. The thought sends another wave of shameful pleasure through him.

“M-master…” he manages to gasp. His belly feels unbearably full, the pressure in his lower abdomen building and building until he thinks he can't take any more. Then Bahamut shifts, lifting him slightly off his dick only to slam him back down again, and Helel is coming untouched with another scream. There’s no time for the post-orgasmic haze to settle, though, as Bahamut continues fucking Helel right through it, falling into a rhythm that has Helel moaning uncontrollably.

The pain is faded now, replaced instead with the feeling of _too much_ as Bahamut bounces Helel up and down on his cock, ignoring his garbled pleas for his master to slow down. His own cock is hardening again, the stimulation from Bahamut’s thrusts threatening to overload Helel’s consciousness.

A sudden sharp pain from his cock sends Helel careening back into himself. Looking down in between breathless moans, Helel sees the tip of one of Bahamut's claws tracing his length, scoring a faint line down it.

Bahamut laughs again, the low rumble reverberating through Helel's entire body. “I do not recall making you to be a masochist, my Speaker.”

“I-I'm not—” Helel gets less than halfway through his protest before Bahamut does it again, drawing a sharp line down his cock, and he involuntarily trails off into a loud moan.

Bahamut only grunts in reply, his next thrust slamming hard into Helel as he comes deep inside him without warning. Helel cries out at the sudden feeling of warmth flooding his belly, his own cock twitching and spurting his second climax in response.

He's already impossibly full, yet Bahamut continues to fill him with cum that has nowhere to go. He can feel the knot at the base of his master's dick swelling, preventing any of his seed from leaking out of Helel's abused hole. Placing a hand over his belly, he can feel it distending outwards under the sheer amount of cum pumping into him, the sensation sending a fresh wave of shame through him.

Bahamut, at least, seems content to let him hang limply there, still impaled on his cock. The otherworldly beings, however, are closing in around him again. One of them steps forward and says something, but the sound of Helel's own shuddering breaths blocks it out.

The beings are surging forward, and Helel attempts to reach for his power to banish them but it slips from between his fingers. He's fully helpless, unable to do anything to resist the otherworldly beings either physically or mentally as they close in on him. So he does the only thing he can and—

* * *

 

—Lucio wakes up.

He’s drenched in sweat, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body. His entire body burns with desire, waves of heat pulsing through him with every tiny movement he makes.

He finds himself moaning unconsciously as he reaches for the clasp of his pants, the friction of the damp fabric against his painfully hard cock suddenly too much for him to bear. Somehow, he manages to free his cock, unable to stop the gasps falling from his lips as he strokes himself desperately.

It’s not enough. He squeezes his eyes shut in shame, but all that does is intensify the memory of— oh god, of Bahamut’s dick stretching him impossibly wide, splitting him open—

He doesn’t even realize he’s whining pitifully until the sound reaches his ears. It makes his cheeks burn, but he’s acting purely on instinct now, greedily sucking on his own fingers as he scrapes his nails over the length of his cock in a miserable attempt to replicate the feeling of Bahamut’s claws.

It’s not enough. Lucio can’t take the emptiness in his belly anymore. He takes barely a moment to tease his entrance with his slicked-up fingers before pushing two of them in hard, the sudden stimulation drawing another whimper from him. Desperately, he curls his fingers as he slides them further in, bucking back against them ineffectually.

It’s nowhere near as good as Bahamut’s cock, but Lucio slips a third finger in. There— he hits something, his searching fingers pressing up against _something_ that makes him arch and cry out, his vision momentarily flickering as pleasure suddenly floods his entire body.

Again— more— half-formed words slip from his mouth in a stream of barely coherent whimpers as he continues to fuck himself on his fingers, other hand frantically stroking his cock. The pressure is building up, amplifying whenever his fingers hit that sweet spot that make him moan loudly and tighten shamefully around his fingers.

“M-Master…!” The memory of Bahamut thrusts into him again, and Lucio comes all over himself with a loud cry. It takes a while for the stars to fade from his vision as he lies trembling on the bed, riding out the sheer force of his orgasm.

He's finally coherent enough to push himself up into a sitting position a long while later. With a grimace, he begins to undo the rest of his clothes, stained as they are by sweat and his own release. The first rays of the morning sun are just beginning to break through his window as he considers the bundle of stained clothes for a while before finally invoking a fraction of his power to simply banish them from existence altogether.

Grabbing a towel, he carefully heads for the bathroom, his legs still slightly unsteady under him. The memory of Bahamut inside him presses faintly at the edge of his thoughts again, but he bites his lip and sharply forces it away.

The otherworld forces may have gotten the better of him tonight, but he'll be better prepared the next time they try something like this. They’ve found a weak point of his, and experience tells him that they won’t hesitate to exploit it for all it’s worth.

Lucio does his best to ignore the thrill that runs through him at that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> douses myself with holy water goodbye
> 
> fun fact: writing-wise, I don't actually think this fic is up to my usual standards. not for lack of trying, but simply because there doesn't exist a framework for editing dragon porn...


End file.
